


A Night in 221B

by Thor_Bruce



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Naked Sherlock, Oral Sex, Smut, Top John Watson, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_Bruce/pseuds/Thor_Bruce
Summary: Sherlock and John spend a night together.





	A Night in 221B

Sherlock can't help but question the thousands of thoughts that run through his mind at the moment. They're not relevant in the slightest and yet here he is, pinned under John. A soft chuckle leaves him as he stares up into John's eyes, his own showing a bit of vunerability. It wasn't just like him to shut up, but he wasn't sure what to say for once. It's shocking really, seeing that this always happens when they have sex. It's mostly just soft babbles from Sherlock and nothing more.  
John, on the other hand, is a lot more verbal, his thoughts always slipping past his lips during their intimate times. Maybe it was the fact that it was just him and Sherlock. It felt more isolated when their bedroom door was closed and it was just them. They forgot about everyone else that was nearby, even Mrs. Hudson. It just was him and Sherlock and it would always be like that. Now, John moves a hand towards Sherlock and cups his cheek, mumbling some sweet nothings before pressing his lips to his. Sherlock's lips are somewhat cold, but he presses back, moving a hand to the back of John's neck. 

It's different, seeing that John is in charge in the bedroom, but Sherlock definitely doesn't mind. Perhaps it just pushes the thrill of it all, and that's what intrigues him so much. Sherlock wasn't ever really interested in being intimate, as he thought his mind was too complicated for anyone. While John wasn't exactly to par with his mind, he understood Sherlock more than anyone else. The fact that John had tried so hard for so long to truly understand Sherlock was somewhat shocked, but it made him ecstatic. Maybe that's why their intimate moments meant so much more than they did to the normal person. Sherlock wasn't a normal person and John understood that. 

As all of this rushed through Sherlock's mind, his breathing got slighty faster, feeling John's lips press against his neck. Each kiss leaving a tingling sensation behind as a gentle chuckle left him, "It's always shocking how quiet you get. Maybe I should do this more often.." John laughs and continues kissing his neck before he finally gets a response from Sherlock, "Oh shut up.." It's not much, but it's something, which causes John to smile even more as he trails his kisses down his chest. He takes his time to unbutton Sherlock's shirt, skillfully moving the buttons in a teasing rhythm that causes Sherlock to gasp. 

"Hurry up.." Sherlock starts to get impatient and it makes John smile, seeing how Sherlock basically becomes puddy in his arms. He doesn't complain and unhooks the rest of the buttons fairly quickly before he moves to his belt. "Sherlock.." he mumbles before he meets his eyes again, a smile on his face. Sherlock returns the smile with his own before nodding, "What about 'hurry up' do you not understand?" He's even more impatient and it shows, seeing that the bulge in his pants is clearly visible. John laughs, "Quit being impatient, I'm just as horny as you are." 

He kisses him again, except this time it's more passionate. He pushes Sherlock down into the bed, grinding his hips into his which causes Sherlock to gasp into the kiss. He knew that that would happen, it's predictable, and yet he still moans from the feeling. The thought of all of this drives him to kiss back, his hips rolling back impatiently. Finally, he decides to play John's game. It's something he always has done each time they do this and yet, it's always as thrilling. It never gets boring and maybe that's why he loves it so much. He reaches up and starts to pull off John's shirt, watching John pull away to take off the shirt. 

John grins and goes back into kiss Sherlock again, grinding his hips into his even harder. "F-Fuck.." he twitches some, moving down from the kiss to leave a couple of hickeys on Sherlock's neck. Sherlock moans fairly loudly, moving a hand up into John's hair, "John..~" Another moan slips past his lips as John nips at his pale, milky skin, causing his hips to buck forward. Push comes to shove and now John's lips are around Sherlock's cock, his gaze meeting his. He moans as he deepthroats him, the moans that leave Sherlock's lips are pure bliss, his pride gone. It thrills him though and he bucks his hips into his mouth quickly, releasing his seed into John's mouth. John swallows his cum easily and wipes his lips, giving a soft cough before he meets Sherlock's eyes. 

Sherlock knows what he's supposed to do next and he smiles, watching John grab the lube from their nightstand. His eyes scan John's movements before he quickly notices that something is up, "John...? What do you have planned?" John's caught red handed and he smiles, "You'll see, alright? I promise that you'll love it.." he nods and kisses him again, gasping softly as one of John's fingers presses against him. The feeling isn't exactly foreign to him, but it was unexpected. Typical. He groans softly as John pushes his finger in and he bucks his hips forward, a gentle whine leaving him. John smiles and kisses him sweetly, "Ah, Sherlock, you're...nn...so tight.." he mumbled, staring into the icy blue snow globes that are Sherlock's eyes. 

After a while, he pushes another finger in and them another before he's finally ready. John shudders as he presses against Sherlock, hearing him pant softly into his neck. "J-John.." he mumbled, his grip tightening as John pushes into him, a loud mewl pushing past his lips. John groans as his coxk is engulfed in Sherlock's warm heat, his breath shaky, "Oh S-Sherlock..~" he moans out, waiting a second before starting to move. His thrusts are slow at first, causing Sherlock to roll his hips at the same rhythm. "O-Oh god..." He mumbles as John starts to thrust harder, his nails digging into the veteran's back. 

John groans at the slight pain from Sherlock scratching and he moves his hips harder, "F-Fuck...Sherlock..~" he moans even more and kisses him again, reaching a hand down to fondle Sherlock's balls. A loud moan leaves Sherlock's lips and is lost into the kiss, his hips bucking into John's hand as he moans out again. John smirks at this and decides to have a little fun, squeezing them before moving his hand to his cock, "Aren't you big, Sherlock..?" Sherlock plays into this and nods, bucking his hips into John's scarred hand. "Mm.." he moans into the crook of his neck and nods, bucking his hips even more. Another purr leaves John as he moves his hand faster, groaning and moaning at the feeling of Sherlock around him. "Mm...you feel so good, S-Sher.." he bites his neck as he thrusts harder, receiving more submissive moans from the high functioning sociopath.

It makes the both of them chuckle for a second before their moans intermingle and their hips move faster. Sherlock knows he's close and he opens his eyes more, seeing that John is going to cum soon. He's always noticed that John's eyebrows raises to a thirty five degree angle, but he'd never reveal this to John. He still was in charge even if this was what happened in the bedroom. John thrusts even more and he moans Sherlock's name even louder and pushes him into the bed, "Shit, you're s-so tight, Sherlock!" Sherlock moans and another whimper of pleasure leaves him and his moans get even louder, "Mm..J-John, hurry and fill m-me up.." John moans and feels himself get closer to his bdeaking point. Sherlock grins softly to himself before he cries out, "John!~ J-John!~" he moans out, feeling his prostate get hit over and over by John as he whined and came on his stomach. 

John smirks and reaches down, running a finger through his cum before sticking it in his mouth. He knew it wasn't that sanitary, but he didn't care. It was Sherlock and he was his. "Y-You taste amazing, Babe.." he moaned and thrusted his hips harder and is brought over the edge from some stupid phrrase that Sherlock moans into his ear, "I'm y-yours, John...cum in m-me..~" John groans as he's brought to his climax, filling Sherlock up with his seed before he shudders. The both of them are panting and John's riding out his orgasm. He eventually pulls out of Sherlock and flops down next to him. He turns to look into Sherlock's eyes and Sherlock does the same, the both of them just staring into each other's eyes. 

Sherlock is the first to break the silence, "You still seem to amaze me with that...maybe you're not that useless after all.." To any normal person, it would seem rude. John definitely isn't normal and this causes him to smile and he kisses Sherlock softly and moves a hand into those brown curls of his. "Mm...I love you, Sherlock.." he laughs gently into the kiss before he feels Sherlock pull away. "I love you too, John.." he mumbles and it almost shocks John. It's not a phrase he hears too often, even though he knows it's always there. He smiles and wraps his arms around Sherlock. 

Sherlock knows that they should clean up, but the feel of John around him feels great and he leans into him. He decides that it can wait until later and he closes his eyes and all he can hear is their breathing. He smiles and kisses John's cheek before the action is returned to his own chiseled cheek. The two eventually fall asleep and it's nice. 221B is quiet, the only noises being from the two lovers, Sherlock and John.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on here! Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
